While there are, in the prior art, a great number of devices for forming hair into curls, being multiple concentric convolutions, and there are some devices for forming hair into oppositely extending or zig-zag waves, the prior art devices and methods are incapable of producing hair having smoothly flowing waves of selected size, spacing, and the like.